Apocalypse
by YaoiTrouble1213
Summary: It's an apocalypse! Shadow has to eliminate all people infected with the virus...Easy, right? With the zombies on the run and a certain hero infected, how would he be able to save the world and claim that he is not evil, without killing the hero himself? Ugh, stupid Faker, always getting into trouble...Time to save his butt again. And maybe a few billion others. No pressure.


Apocalypse

**Okay! A few quick notes before I start writing. One, this is going to be about zombies and stuff. Two, I don't have too much knowledge about them. Three…I'm not gonna name it. This is for my friend, but I'm not gonna say it because it's just embarrassing how late I am. To the person I'm writing this for: I haz no idea if you're going to like it, but you said fluff and angst so I'm gonna try it! :3**

**Onto ze story.**

Minor Infection

With the strange desire to be alone, Sonic lied his head down on the damp grass, wet with early morning dew. The forest was still asleep, the occasional ballads sung by the bugs in hiding calming the hero.

He'd been rather stressed lately.

Eggman had been attacking within shorter periods of time. Right after you have defeated him, give him a week and he'd get a whole army of robots stocked up and ready for destroying. Seems like that old man has found out about some tricks in building evil robots to eliminate a certain blue hedgehog that can travel by the speed of sound.

And then, strings of events were coming up as well. His birthday, the anti-social faker's birthday, and summer activities, like swimming, running around to different places, maybe even travelling to different planets…

He's just been involved with everything, from getting cats down from trees, helping grandmas speed around the whole country, then to saving the entire planet and running away from fans. He just wanted to be left alone for a while. And so he did.

With hands behind his head as a cushion on the ground, his eyes slowly closed and fell asleep to the peaceful image of the bright green leaves splattered over a light blue, cloudless sky.

XXX

The anti-social faker looked around the dark alley, eyes scanning over all the dirty walls, the mold that had grown in the cracks of the bricks.

Obsidian ears swiveled backward, and in a split second he whipped around to see a pale woman with glazed over ice blue eyes. The brown curls of hair framing her face made her seem white as a ghost.

Two seconds earlier, Shadow'd been staring right into her abnormal eyes. Not a moment later after the two seconds, he'd put a bullet through her skull. With an ear piercing wail, the woman dropped to her knees. She reached for striped legs with her shaky, claw-like fingers, and snarled at him. The sounds of bone cracking reached both of their ears as Shadow brought his foot down on the hand and twisted left and right, as if the hand was a used up cigarette. _Crackle, crackle, crack, pop._

Two more thundering gun shots echoed off of the walls of the dark alleyway quickly followed after painful moaning coming from the woman…and it was silent again.

"So much for saving the bullets," he muttered to himself. Then, he brought his wrist watch up to his lips and in a low, dark voice, he said, "One down."

"Four more to go," a voice coming from the watch replied with a serious yet slightly amused tone.

XXX

Sonic stirred and groaned before his eyes fluttered open again. He felt the warm sunrays on his arms, shooting at his chest. His legs were still in the shades of the tall trees.

Sitting up, he stayed like that for five minutes. Ahh. This was nice.

Shivering as he felt the heat of the sun running down his back, he sighed and closed his eyes again. This was a nice change from all the chaos he had back at home…a really nice change. Running a hand through his quills, he stood up and brushed all the grass and dirt off of him before breaking out into a stretch. He glanced around and felt the stray sunrays unable to be blocked out by the green leaves shoot into his eye. And so, blinking, he sped off back home, silently preparing to be met with complete and utter chaos.

XXX

By the time he had gotten back to his little brother's workshop, he'd developed a minor headache. He shrugged and chose to ignore it. Must be from sleeping on the ground, or waking up so early.

"Hey Tails," he greeted, a bright grin plastering over his muzzle. "How's everything?"

"Just fine, Sonic!" Tails's childish voice replied. "I must admit, it was kind of lonely without you, but it wasn't that bad. Knuckles actually came over yesterday and dropped some news about a new species of bugs on Angel Island. He brought some over for me to exam…" As he said that, he rushed to his lab before coming back with a jar of bugs, their shells shiny and reflecting off many different colors.

"Huh. I don't think I've ever seen them before." Sonic cocked his head to the side and his eyes skimmed over the details. 'Or have I…?' It's true. They looked familiar. But he felt as if he'd only seen them in a hazy dream…

Tails lowered his head so he was at eye-level with the jar of bugs. "I don't know if they bite or can fly, so if you want to take them out, you should probably wear gloves and study them in a closed spot where they can't escape."

Sonic shook his head. "Nah, it's fine. I'll leave that up to you." He grabbed a carton of orange juice from the fridge and glugged it down before tossing it into the trashcan. "Alright lil' buddy, I'm gonna go hit the sack again, got a headache going on."

He received a smile and a wave before he skipped up the stairs and entered his bedroom. With the curtains still drawn, the room was dim. The hedgehog crashed into his bed and, with a pounding in his head, went to sleep.

XXX

"Report."

"Another one's killed successfully. Checked myself; negative."

"Good. However, it seems like we've got a new one converted."

Shadow's eyes narrowed as he growled in annoyance. "Understood."

Stupid Solanum Virus.

**Guys don't kill me I'm sorry I know I haven't been updating so please don't throw Hate Tomatoes yes I know you hate me yep nice to know your girlfriend fell in love with you from that website great okay yep I'm working on another story pfft and another secret one oh whoops not so secret anymore dang it okay bye. :DD**


End file.
